


Good riddance

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [40]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Pining, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: A part of her knew it would never last — just not so violently in the end, strangled against Don Falcone's meaty, iron-strength of a grip.





	Good riddance

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T TELL ME Y'ALL DIDN'T SHIP THIS BECAUSE IT WAS LEGIT OKAY I S2G and hey, any comments/thoughts welcomed!

 

040\. Good riddance

*

A part of her knew it would never last — just not so _violently_ in the end, strangled to death against Don Falcone's meaty, iron-strength of a grip.

Fish Mooney wouldn't admit it to even Butch, but she can't lie to herself. She felt _something_ for the nobody called Liza, between a crackling, low arousal and a deepening, mutual friendship.

Liza couldn't do much, but she had potential for _greatness_. She knew how to fight for what she wanted, frenzied with her bare, ringed fists into the rain-slicked blacktop and into human flesh, her own dark blood cascading down her nose.

With her glittery blue eyeshadow and that smoky, pouty gaze lingering on her, it took very little effort to successfully seduce Fish Mooney on stage.

She was still a young woman, with inexperience, despite her tough exterior and apathy.

On the night of Liza's first kill, Fish Mooney patiently iced her bruised, swollen face at the bar, teaching Liza to kiss her partner with _sweet, giggling innocence_ and _admiration_ , basking in it.

Maybe she got a little caught up in her _own_ act.

_Maybe..._

It was better for her that Liza died — before Fish Mooney died with her, choking for idolatry.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
